prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Cody Hall
|birth_place = Miami, Florida |death_date = |death_place = |billed = |resides = |trainer = Tim Zbyszko Chasyn Rance Scott Hall |debut = July 14, 2012 |retired = }} Cody Hall (May 31, 1991) is an American professional wrestler previously signed to New Japan Pro Wrestling where he was part of the famous BULLET CLUB stable. He is the son of WWE Hall of Famer Scott Hall. Since his rookie year in 2012 Cody Hall wrestled across the American southern territories including I Believe In Wrestling, Belleview Pro Wrestling, Platinum Championship Wrestling, Empire Wrestling Entertainment, Deep Southern Championship Wrestling, Anarchy Wrestling and Peachstate Wrestling Alliance before branching out into other promotions across the United States. Hall spent the first three years of his career in the United States before joining New Japan Pro Wrestling in 2015. After two years in NJPW, Hall traveled internationally, wrestling in the United States again and in the United Kingdom before returning to Japan where he would work for Pro Wrestling NOAH as of April 2017. Early life Hall was born to professional wrestler Scott Hall and his wife Dana Lee Burgio in 1991. He also has a younger sister named Cassidy, born on March 27, 1995. Professional career Early career Cody began to train as a professional wrestler as he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and began training with his father and Chasyn Rance. Hall's first match took place on July 14, 2012 in Belleview Pro Wrestling, defeating Josh Hess. The following years, Hall worked in various promotions, usually in tag matches with Kevin Nash or Sean Waltman, both Scott Hall's friends. On November 15, 2014, at Superstars of Wrestling 2, Hall won his first title, the Superstars of Wrestling Championship after defeat Tim Zbyszko in a Ladder match. New Japan Pro Wrestling (2015-2016) In January 2015, Hall began training at the New Japan Pro Wrestling dojo. On January 5 at New Year Dash!!, Hall debuted as Bullet Club's personal "young boy" trainee. While in NJPW, Hall wrestled in almost solely in tag team matches during his two-year tenure. His singles matches included facing Michael Elgin during the eighth night of the 2016 NJPW Road To Invasion Attack event on March 27, 2016, which Elgin won; and his final NJPW match on April 2 in which Hall defeated Hirai Kawato on the tenth night of the Road To Invasion Attack event. Pro Wrestling NOAH (2017-2019) Hall debuted in Pro Wrestling NOAH on April 11 during the opening night of the NOAH Countdown To GTL tour, where he defeated Kaito Kiyomiya. On April 22, Hall joined the Global Tag League tournament where he teamed with Randy Reign to advance in the rounds. They earned at title match shot for the GHC Tag Team Championships held by Maybach Taniguchi & Naomichi Marufuji, but were unsuccessful in winning the titles. He also wrestled some singles matches between his tag team work in NOAH including winning a singles match on the second night of NOAH Navigation with Emerald Spirits tour on June 16 against Hitoshi Kumano. He also defeated Seiya Morohashi during the third night of the tour before picking up his first singles lost on the tour during the fourth night, against Masa Kitamiya. Hall rebounded with a victory over Masao Inoue on the sixth night of the tour. His last singles match during the month of June was on June 27 at NOAH The Great Voyage 2017 In Fukushima, where he defeated Tadasuke. He resumed his tag team work on July 1 at NOAH One Night Cruise In Tsukioka, where he and SAKAMOTO defeated Rionne Fujiwara & Seiya Morohashi. Hall wrestled the remainder of July again in tag team matches. He wrestled his first singles match for the month of August 2017 on August 12 during the opening night of the NOAH Summer Navigation Volume Two tour which was won by opponent Masa Kitamiya. He spent the remaining six nights of the tour in tag matches teaming with KAZMA SAKAMOTO mostly against Akitoshi Saito & Hitoshi Kumano. On the eighth night he wrestled his second singles match won by Quiet Storm. During the following month, beginning on September 3, Hall joined the opening night of the 2017 NOAH Southern Navigation tour, defeating with Ashley Istria. On the second night of the event, Hall teamed with Masao Inoue in a tag match won by Katsuhiko Nakajima & Masa Kitamiya. For the remaining three nights of the tour, Hall wrestled singles matches, defeating Junta Miyawaki and Ashley Istria separately and scoring a loss to Kenou. On September 23, Hall joined the fourth night of the NOAH Autumn Navigation tour where he teamed once more with KAZMA SAKAMOTO to defeat Akitoshi Saito & Seiya Morohashi. During the following night, Hall teamed with Seiya Morohashi in a tag match won by Back Breakers (Hajime Ohara & Hitoshi Kumano). On October 1, during Volume Two of the 2017 The Great Voyage 2017 In Yokohama event, Hall challenged Eli Drake for the Impact World Championship, but did not succeed in winning the title. Two weeks later beginning on October 14, Hall joined the 2017 Global League Tournament, scoring his first loss to Mitsuya Nagai. Later in the tournament Hall won two victories, defeating Sheldon Jean on two consecutive nights. By October 29, Hall defeating Maybach Taniguchi. On November 5, Hall lost to Go Shiozaki. On the fifth night on November 6, Hall defeated Mohammed Yone. The tournament concluded on November 19 where Hall teamed with Sheldon Jean in a tag match won by Akitoshi Saito & Masao Inoue. At NOAHful Gift held on Christmas Day, Hall wrestled in a 22-Man Royal Rumble match won by Hi69. Hall returned in 2018 on January 6 during the opening night of the Navigation For The Future event where he defeated Mitsuya Nagai & Yuko Miyamoto to defeat Akitoshi Saito, Mohammed Yone & Quiet Storm. On March 18, Hall joined the first round of the 2018 Global Tag League Tournament where he and partner KAZMA SAKAMOTO defeated Maybach Taniguchi & Mitsuya Nagai. Two night later, they later lost to Kenou & Takashi Sugiura. On March 21 at the Kenou 10th Anniversary Show, Hall and KAZMA SAKAMOTO defeated Atsushi Kotoge & Naomichi Marufuji. During the final week of March, they continued winning tag matches, defeating Go Shiozaki & Kaito Kiyomiya and 50 Funky Powers (Mohammed Yone & Quiet Storm). On April 3, Hall and SAKAMOTO returned to continue competing in the tournament. Six nights later, Hall and SAKAMOTO wrestled and lost to Akitoshi Saito & Masao Inoue. On April 14 during the first night of the NOAH Navigation To The Northern Cross event, Hall teamed with Maybach Taniguchi in a tag match won by 50 Funky Powers. On April 15 during the second night, Hall joined a gauntlet battle royal match won Kaito Kiyomiya. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Razor's Edge'' (Crucifix powerbomb) - adopted from his father *'Signature moves' **Abdominal stretch **Chokeslam Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Ranked No. 359 in the PWI 500 Top Singles Wrestlers in 2016 *'Superstars of Wrestling' **Superstars of Wrestling Championship (1 time) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Ranked No. 5 in WON's Rookie Of The Year in 2015 External links * Profile * Twitter * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Florida wrestlers Category:1991 births Category:2012 debuts Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Covey Promotions alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Hall family Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:I Believe In Wrestling alumni Category:Bad Boys Of Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Belleview Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Metro Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:Peachstate Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Southern Fried Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Deep Southern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Platinum Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:MCW Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleCade alumni Category:NWA Atlanta alumni Category:World Association of Wrestling alumni Category:Discovery Wrestling alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team alumni